Be My Sweetheart
by TsukiRin Matsushima29
Summary: DM galau! Duh kenapa dia galau ya? Pake mau majang topeng Alde di kuilnya lagi, waduh? cekidot aja. #Summary ancur


Yuhu minna~ ini janji TsukiRin! Romance DeathRin! Hope you like it! #GakAdaYangNunggu #PundungDiPojokanJalan(?)

Be My Sweetheart

Seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan gold cloth cancer menghela nafas, dia melihat Aiolia dengan Marin dengan pandangan iri. Mu yang sedang mengajari Kiki, Saga yang entah kenapa bisa diam dan berbincang akrab dengan Kanon, kemudian Aldebaran yang sedang menyiapkan makan bersama Shura dan Ringo. Aphrodite yang sedang 'menceramahi' Nitsuki sambil menyirami mawar - mawarnya, Shaka yang sedang bermeditasi di pinggir sungai, Camus yang sedang menikmati bukunya di samping Milo yang sedang memakan apel, Dohko? Dia pasti di gunung Rozan.

Dalam hati dia menangisi nasibnya sebagai jomblo ngenes dan berkali – kali disinggung Thea (yang mengaku sebagai jomblo hepi), akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengurung diri dalam kuilnya.

'Duh~ nasibku miris amat...'

Tiba – tiba dia melihat Aldebaran yang (kelihatannya) lagi PDKT sama Ringo dari jendela kuilnya, terlebih saat pria itu memasangkan mahkota bunga di kepala Ringo. Dalam sekejab dia ingin memajang kepala saint Taurus itu di dinding kuilnya, tapi mengingat kalau dia salah satu rekannya menjaga Sanctuary terpaksa dia batalkan niat itu. Akhirnya dia cuma bisa nangis bom atom sambil nenggelamin kepalanya dalam bantal 'Duhai dewi~ apa salah dan dosaku sampai enggak punya pacar, mana si Alde ngembat Ringo lagi hiks... nangis bawang Bombay dah gue...'

"DM-kun kenapa?"

Deathmask langsung mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian dia melihat Ringo yang sedang tersenyum sambil memandangnya dengan polos "DM-kun sakit?" gadis itu memegang dahi pria di depannya "Tidak panas."

Pria itu langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah jutek "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Keluar sana." Gadis itu memandang sang saint Cancer dengan bingung "DM-kun sedang bad mood ya? Padahal aku mau menemani DM-kun makan siang."

Dia langsung membuang mukanya "Taruh saja makan siangku di atas meja, habis itu keluar sana. Nanti si banteng mikir yang enggak – enggak."

Ringo semakin kebingungan melihat tingkah Deathmask yang tidak biasa, akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

'DM-kun kenapa?'

Sementara itu sang Saint Cancer menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan muka yang err~ setengah mewek 'Duh~ adinda~ maafin akang, bukan maksud akang buat bikin adinda sedih atuh~ tapi adinda udah jadi milik orang~' oi, oi, oi~ sejak kapan DM pandai bahasa daerah? =,="

Sementara Deathmask mengurung diri karena salah sangka, Ringo berkumpul dengan saint – saint yang lain dengan wajah sedih. Aldebaran dan Aphrodite kebingungan melihat ekspresi Ringo, mereka berusaha mencari cerita lucu untuk menghibur gadis itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

Nitsuki menghela nafas melihat tingkah mereka, kemudian dia mengambil seekor kepiting rebus "Lihat, ini peliharaan kekasih tercintamu."

Ringo hanya tersenyum lemah, dia mendorong piringnya menjauh, pertanda gadis itu sama sekali tidak nafsu makan. Nitsuki semakin heran melihat tingkahnya, tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan mengamati adik kembarnya.

Sepanjang hari itu Deathmask menjauhi Rin, membuat gadis itu kebingungan dan bersedih. Akhirnya mereka sama – sama menjauh, Nitsuki yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela nafas 'Duuh~ dasar mereka berdua...'

Gadis itu kemudian memiliki sebuah rencana, diam – diam dia memanggil Aiolia, Shura dan Milo lalu menceritakan rencananya. Ketiga saint itu bersedia membantunya dengan senang hati. Tentu membuat gadis berambut dark mint panjang itu senang bukan kepalang, kemudian mereka menyiapkan segala sesuatu di taman belakang kuil Cancer. Setelah selesai, Nitsuki mengajak Ringo berjalan – jalan.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba aneki mau berjalan – jalan? Bukannya aneki sedang sibuk?"

Nitsuki tertawa kecil "Memangnya tidak boleh? Toh jarang – jarang aku kemari kan?" Ringo tersenyum "Habis aneki sibuk di sana sih~ lancer gak?" gadis berambut dark mint itu tertawa "Astaga Rin~ kami tidak apa – apa kok~ nah, sekarang boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi antara DM dan kau?"

Ringo terkejut mendengar ucapan Nitsuki, awalnya dia tidak mau menceritakannya, kemudian setelah berbagai bujukan, rayuan dan kitten eyes bertubi – tubi yang akhirnya sukses membujuk Rin untuk buka mulut.

Nitsuki menghela nafas setelah tahu permasalahan gadis itu, kemudian dia mengajak Rin ke kuil Cancer "Temui dia, kalian itu susah sekali sih..." Ringo memandangnya dengan heran "Apa maksud aneki?" Nitsuki langsung ber-GUBRAK ria, kemudian dia mendorong Ringo memasuki kuil Cancer "Kalau masalah percintaan orang lain kau lancar! Sekali percintaanmu sendiri susah setengah mati! Sudah! Sana! Masalah Dite-nii biar aku yang urus!"

Akhirnya Ringo masuk kedalam dan memandang sekeliling, mencari sosok sang Saint Cancer yang seharusnya ada dalam kuilnya.

"DM-kun?"

Gadis itu memasuki kuil yang mirip dengan kuil kematian itu, topeng – topeng yang terbuat dari kulit manusia membuat suasana kuil itu sangat menakutkan bagi siapapun yang baru pertama kali berkunjung ke kuil Cancer, namun berbeda dengan gadis itu.

Deathmask yang mendengar suara gadis itu menutup kupingnya rapat – rapat, dia malah mengurung dirinya dalam kamar. Sementara Ringo kebingungan mencarinya, beberapa kali dia memanggil nama pria itu namun hasilnya nihil.

Gadis itu menghela nafas sambil duduk sofa 'DM-kun kenapa?' perlahan air matanya mengalir, isak tangisnya pun keluar "Hiks... hiks... hu..."

Suara tangis gadis itu menarik perhatian Deathmask yang masih berada dalam kamarnya, kemudian pria itu keluar dan melihat Ringo menangis. Sejumlah perasaan asing menusuk hati pria itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya.

"DM-kun... doushite?"

Pria itu terdiam, tubuhnya kaku saat mendengar namanya disebut gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak pernah seperti ini... sama sekali tidak pernah... lalu kenapa... aku..."

Deathmask mengepalkan tangannya, sementara gadis itu terus menangis "A- pa tidak boleh aku berada di sisimu?" gadis itu berusaha menarik nafas panjang "Apa... aku tidak boleh menyukaimu?"

Deathmask terkejut saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu, sesaat keraguan menyelip dalam hatinya. Tapi dia tepis jauh – jauh. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin dan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

"DM... -kun?"

Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya, perasaan sesak semakin memenuhi hatinya 'Bodoh... pada akhirnya... kau hanya membuatnya sedih dan menangis...'

"DM-kun? Doushite?"

Deathmask menatapnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian sebuah kecupan mampir di kening gadis itu. wajah Ringo memerah malu, sementara Deathmask menghapus air matanya dengan lembut "Rin..."

"I- iya?"

Deathmask menangkup wajah Rin dengan kedua tangannya, matanya menatap lurus iris ungu Ringo "Aku mencintaimu."

Ringo terdiam saat mendengar ucapannya, kemudian dia menatap pria itu dengan sungguh – sungguh. Deathmask tersenyum sambil merapikan poni panjangnya "Jadilah kekasihku..."

Gadis itu terdiam mendengar permintaannya, kemudian dia menunduk. Sementara itu Deathmask menanti jawabannya dengan jantung berdebar keras,

"Aku..."

Jantung pria itu nyaris meledak saat menanti jawabannya, Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Deathmask dengan wajah memerah "Aku... aku juga mencintaimu DM-kun... karena itu... aku mau..."

Deathmask menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, sesaat kemudian dia langsung memeluk Ringo dengan erat "Terima kasih Rin... terima kasih..."

Ringo membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum, selama beberapa saat mereka saling berpelukan sampai akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan. Perlahan namun pasti jarak diantara wajah mereka menghilang, dan sebuah ciuman manis menyatukan mereka.

~~~ The End ~~~

Nitsuki: Hogee~ selesai sudah!

Ringo: *blushing*

Nitsuki: Duh~ so sweet banget ya wkwkwk


End file.
